Beyond the View
by Soda's Princess
Summary: This is about Soda finding his true love 2 yrs after Sandy left.But the only problem is that she is a Soc. Will they overcome their obstacles and be able to unite? Or will Soda have to lose his love once again?
1. Devon meets Soda

I woke up to the noise of my brother and sister pillow fighting with each other. They were bothering the hell out of me. I could hear mom and dad chatting in the kitchen while having breakfast. Why didn't anyone let me sleep? "Wake up, sleeping beauty" my brother Chris yelled at me. He was a year older than me but, he acted so much younger. "You are the laziest bum that I know" My younger sister, Judy jeered.

"Shut up" I mumbled, and got out of bed sleepily. It was the first week of summer vacation and all I've been doing for the past few days was sleeping. But today I had a part time job to join, and I knew my summer wouldn't be spent by sleeping anymore. I was still only in my first year of college, and eighteen years old, and my parents thought it was extremely unnecessary for me to get a job. My brother was 22, working in my dad's business company.

"Why don't you just work in my office? If you really want to work that badly." My dad was still insisting at the last minute. He owned a very big business and my brother worked there with him. But that wouldn't really be working, if I was working at place my dad owned. I was still scared though. If he was so worried of me working, what would he do, when he found out the store I was going to be working in was on the east side?\

We lived on the west side, and were considered Socs. Even though my parents hated the gang thing, and didn't want that title to have any affect on me or my siblings, they still wanted to keep us separate from the shadow of those "greaser hoods." We lived on the center of the west side, and my father was a millionaire of Tulsa, and we lived in a mansion, just like all other Socs. , but my parents never let us refer to ourselves as that term. But obviously because we grew up here, on the west side, all of our friends were Socs, and we all hated the greasers.  
I never thought I would have to go to the filthy east side, but I couldn't get any job in this side of the town. I wandered around the whole town. And when I finally went to a flower shop that needed an employee, I realized it was the east side. My best friend, Maureen, was about to murder, me when she found out, but I begged her to keep my secret.

I went to my room, and got ready quickly. I wore a short jean skirt, and a blue flowery top. I combed my golden- brown curly hair and put some make up on. I looked different then all of my family. My mom and my 16 year old sister looked very alike, with dark brown hair, and hazel eyes, while my eyes were green-blue. My dad and my brother literally looked like twins.

My mom came into my room as I was getting ready. "I have some shopping to do, Devon, so lets go together, I'll drop you off, and I'll get to see your job place as well."

That got me freaked out. If she went then she would know.

"Mom, please, I'm going to feel weird, I'm not going to school that you can drop me off into." I pretended to sound childish. My mom gave me a look, but let me go on my own.

I took the silver SUV my parents gave me as soon as I turned eighteen. I parked it right in front of the shop, and went in. The owner was a friendly woman.

"Hello, Devon. I was waiting for you. I want you to work at the cashier, taking care of the money. You seem like a smart girl, who is good at math." She said laughing. I laughed also. But it was true; I had finance as my major in college, so I could work in a bank, like the ones that my father owned.

I only worked for a few hours before the woman was closing the shutters.

"This fast?" I asked surprised. It was only seven thirty. We have to close early here honey; this place is full of hoods. I suddenly felt bad for all the people who lived in this side, living with so much fright.

"You may as well go home, child. Not safe for a pretty girl like you to be out here alone." She said while packing up her stuffs.

I went and started driving for ten minutes, until I heard a loud screech. I got out of the car to check what happened.

I had driven through a piece of glass and my tire was almost flat. I got back into the car, and managed to drive slowly up to a gas station, hoping some mechanic would be able to fix it quickly.

When I pulled my car in, the most handsome guy greeted me.

"Hello" he said in a very cheery voice. "How can I help you?"

I didn't reply. I just kept on staring at this handsome guy. His eyes, his hair, his smile…. Everything was so perfect about him. I broke out of my daze when he talked again.

"Um, Ma'am?" he asked hesitantly. I just smiled.

"My tire needs to be fixed." I managed.

"Oh that's my friend Steve's job." He replied. "Steve…!" he called out loud.

I looked around and noticed I was the only person at the station. A shiver went through my spine, realizing I was actually at a place in the east side, all alone at night.

"You have to get off the car, ma'am." Another voice said. It was most likely Steve.

I was so busy thinking, I didn't even see him coming.

I got out and stood next to the good looking guy. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Devon Caulfield. You?"

"Sodapop Curtis" He replied smiling.

It was hard to keep from bursting out laughing. But I tried my best. He must have noticed the look on my face.

"I know, my dad was a very original person" he said, laughing himself.

"I like it, because it sounds original also" I said truthfully, even though I knew as soon as I left this place I would start cracking up.

It took a while for Steve to fix the tire. I just stood there staring at Sodapop.when it was done I paid them and drove off, thanking them. I had grown up with many good looking boys around me. I had many boyfriends who were rich, good looking, and had every quality a girl would want to find in a guy, but for some reason this was different. I never had butterflies in my stomach when I thought of a guy. I remembered my philosophy teacher once saying, when you feel weird in your stomach when you think of a guys, it was your real love. I had believed it then. But for some reason it sounded fake now. It was true I did have butterflies in my stomach, but a greaser on the west side couldn't possibly be my first love.

I was never so wrong in my whole life.


	2. Telling Mom and Dad

I was separating all the roses and the tulips when two boys walked into the store. One of them was Sodapop and there was another boy I hadn't seen before.

"Hey, Devon" Soda said noticing me.

I caught my breath quickly.  
"Hey" I said smiling.

"This is my friend Two-bit." Soda introduced the other guy. It's his mom's birthday, so we need flowers."

"You guys have a thing with names" I chuckled.

"Excuse-me" Two-bit asked giving me a hurt look, jokingly.

"Nothing" I just smiled and showed them all the flowers.

While Two-bit chose the flowers, Soda stood and talked to me.

"Is that your brother" I asked about Two-bit.

"Oh, but he's almost like one. I have two brothers, Ponyboy, and Darry."

Soda explained. "But I've never seen you before. Where do you live?"

"I live in the …" I wasn't able to finish.

"Come on Soda, I'm done. No time to flirt with her" Two-bit came to counter with a bunch of flowers. I noticed how Soda was blushing after Two-bit said that, while I was packing the flowers. After they left, the store was almost empty, without any customers. I sat there looking at the magazines until it was finally seven thirty and time to go home.

I was really nervous about going home. I didn't know how to tell mom and dad that I was working in the east side. But I knew I had to, I could never keep anything from them. And if they found out otherwise they would think I've done it purposely.

Everyone was watching T.V at home. I walked in quietly and went to my room. After I changed and came back they were still sitting there. I went and sat next to Chris.

"When did you arrive?' my mom asked surprised. No one had noticed me walk in.

"Just now." I said. I cleared my voice and started, "I …uh ...I ... need to tell you something. I work at a flower shop in the… uh…" I couldn't say it. My dad would get really mad.

"The east side" Judy finished for me.

I started at her without breathing.

"We all knew" Chris said, shrugging like it didn't even matter. I felt really stupid.

My dad started laughing. "We kind of figured out, honey. And we were just waiting for you to tell us. We knew you wouldn't keep anything from us. And you proved that. That's all that matters. But be careful, you know that place is full of hoods." My dad said making a face as if thinking of those people made him nauseous.

My brother and sister laughed. I wondered if they felt the same about us and for some reason wasn't able to laugh.

"I will be careful." I promised.

As I finished my homework that night, I started thinking of Sodapop all of a sudden. Could guys who look as sweet as him actually be hoods? He talked like such a gentleman with me; did he really have another side? Sodapop was the first greaser I ever met. Before meeting him, the image that came to me when I thought of greasers was guys with guns in their hand, and looked like the ones in TV who got arrested. Now, I couldn't put the two pictures together.

The next morning I went back to DX to get gas before going to work. When I went, I noticed that a bunch of girls were surrounding something. I got out of the car, nervously thinking there was an accident or something, and joined the crowd. I was shocked to see Sodapop Curtis. I stood there for a while, looking at how the girls were driving him crazy. After a while, he noticed me and turned all red. I could clearly tell he was embarrassed. He pushed through the crowd and came up to me.

"Hey" he said, still flushed. "Sorry it's just the girls…"

I smiled at him. "Its ok, I thought someone got hurt or something, Anyways, I needed some gas." I said.

After he was done and I was about to pay him, he started looking at me weirdly. I kind of got scared.

"What's the matter?" I asked curiously.

He looked right into my eyes. "Nothing. You know, you're very beautiful." I felt my ears turning hot. It was not the first time a boy was saying this to me, but I never felt like this before.

"I'm sure there were much prettier girls in the crowd that surrounded you" I teased him.

He just smiled again. His smile was worth dying for. "There just you know the ones that just stick around to be annoying." He laughed. "But you seem special" He looked like he regretted saying that. "I… I meant you just look different than other girls." He encountered right away.

I didn't want him to feel embarrassed. "Thank you" I said as if I hadn't noticed the way he had said it. "By the way, isn't this the third time we're meeting in a row. I think that really cool." I added.

"Yeah, I noticed also" Soda replied.

I would love to talk, but I'm getting late for work" I said, looking at the watch and then drove off, thinking about how excited the east side was getting.


	3. Confused about Greasers

During noon, I was sitting and chatting with the other employees at the shop, when, to my surprise, Soda appeared.

"Hey" he said coming to the cashier.

"Hi. You need flowers again?" I asked, the butterfly back in my stomach.

"No, I came to talk to you." He must have noticed the look on my face. "I was really, really, bored at DX, and I couldn't think of anyone who could keep me company. And then I remembered my new friend, YOU!" He grinned like crazy.

But I couldn't breath. The most handsome guy, who had girls surrounding him all the time, just referred to me, Devon, as his friend. It was just not believable.

"Friend?" I asked, my throat going dry.

"Do you mind, Devon?" His smile faded. "I would love to be your friend."

"God, Soda" I was literally gonna faint. "No, I don't mind being your friend."

"Great, wanna go eat lunch at Dingo, I was about to go and eat anyway?" He asked.

"Sure" I replied, still not knowing what the hell was going on. I never knew it was that easy to just make someone your friend. That guy, Sodapop, really had his own way of things. I was still in a surprise.

As we ordered food, Soda and I realized that we had a lot of similarities. He told me all about him, and his family. Well, most of it. Oddly, he never mentioned his parents. He just talked about his two brothers and their gang. As he talked about the kids named Johnny and Dally, my memory got refreshed to two years ago, where there were three deaths in a week. One soc, and two greasers. Bob had been a close friend of my brother, and since then he hated greasers even more, although there was a sudden change in Randy's personality. But since Soda only mentioned Dally and Johnny as "passed away", I didn't bring it up. I was sure he was too embarrassed to mention it. After he was finish, I felt like I had known the whole gang forever. And I seemed to like them.

Until I went home and realized what was happening. Greasers. I had just become friends with a greaser and I was saying I liked his gang. I felt like the stupidest person on earth all of a sudden. As I was wondering if I was doing the right thing, my friend Maureen came into my room.

"What's up?" she was just as cheerful as Sodapop.

"Nothing, when'd you come?" I tried to sound casual. Nut Maureen obviously sensed it.

"I came to see you, since you forgot all about your best buddy. But don't even think of lying. What's the matter?" She was looking at me anxiously waiting for a reply.

I just started laughing. "You're crazy. Nothing is wrong. In fact, things are getting very interesting" I said. She came and sat next to me on the bed.

"Fill me in, I have all night." She said getting ready, as if a movie was starting.

"It's nothing to get all excited about. I just met this guy since I started working in the east side. And he's like, well…almost like a friend, I guess." Maureen looked at me like I was nuts. "That's the way he said it, so stop giving me that look."

"That's it? So, what the hell is the big deal?" Maureen was disappointed she didn't enjoy like she thought she was going to.

"There is no big deal. You're the one who thought it was. But…he's a…."

"Greaser, so?" She finished for me. Why was I always getting tensed up and then finding out everyone knew, and thought it was ok? I felt stupid again.

"Yeah" I replied. Maybe I was thinking too much.

"You knew?" I was a surprise just like when I found out mom and dad knew about the east side.

"Well, no but I guessed. If he's in the west side, then he's obviously that. There's nothing wrong in being his friend. It's not like you are marrying him." She joked. That was just like Maureen, she thought anyone could be friends with anyone. And although I tried to believe what she said, I somehow had a feeling Soda wasn't going to be just any other friend.


	4. Falling in love with Sodapop Curtis

As time went on, the bad feeling I had were slowly starting to disappear. We had actually became close to each other in a weird way. It was not exactly friendship, but it wasn't romance either. The relationship that we shared basically had no name. We started getting really comfortable around each other, as if we've known each other for a very long time. I started liking Soda a lot, and it wasn't only because he looked hot. I actually started to like him as a person, as I've known him forever.

Sometimes Soda would come to the flower shop to hang out and sometimes I would go to the gas station. We often met at Dingo also. Soda asked me to go to his house many times, but I thought it was still too early. By the third week we met, Soda took me to out to a different restaurant that was many times fancier than Dingo. It felt very much like a date, but I kept disregarding any feelings that I had in mind. After we ate, it started raining very hard, and me and Soda were stuck. Our cars were parked far from the restaurant so we had to wait until the rain lessened before we went to our cars. Soda had actually offered to pick me up, but since my parents didn't know about him yet, I chose to meet up with him at the restaurant.

"I love getting wet in the rain. Let's go." Soda insisted.

"But then our cars are going to get wet." I reminded him.

"So what? Its still fun. Watch, you'll enjoy." With that he just pulled me out of the diner and bought me outside.

It was actually fun getting wet in the rain. It reminded me of when me and my sister were little and we would run to our backyard whenever it was raining. As we were walking I barley noticed that Soda was holding on to my hands. Until…our gaze met, and our eyes locked into each others. We stood there in the rain, and stared at each other for a very long time. And before I even realized, his lips brushed mine, and we were kissing like crazy lovers.

I was the first one to break of when I realized it was getting out of hand. I ran to my car, and drove home, not knowing whether I was shivering from the cold of the rain, or the fear of just making out with a greaser. A greaser. The word kept ringing a bell in my head.

When I reached home, I realized my parents were both waiting for me.

"It's quite late, Devon. You never arrived this late before" My dad asked, curious, but calmly.

This is one reason I loved my mom and dad. They always knew how to stay calm.

"I'm sorry. I just got carried away. I was with a friend" I managed. Then I realized what I said. A friend. He wasn't a friend anymore. A friend wouldn't just start kissing me in the middle of the street. It was my lover, now.

"You're all wet. Go dry up." My mom said smiling.

I didn't think they were going to let go that easily. When I went to my room, Judy was already asleep. I couldn't wait to tell her about this. And Maureen. They would both understand me and most likely support me.

But the problem was my Mom and Dad, and Chris. I thought I could handle Mom, and convince Dad that greasers aren't hood. But Chris wouldn't be convinced. He knew all greasers as the killer of Bob, and he despised them. Thinking about what to do, I fell into a tired sleep.

The next morning, the first thing I did was went to meet Sodapop at DX. His face lit up as soon as he saw me. I walked up to him, slowly, watching him walk away from the girls that were surrounding him.

He pulled me into a tight hug, and said "I'm sorry about last night. I just kinda… got carried away."

I pulled away as soon as I heard this. "Sorry? What are you saying Soda? I thought we were… "Tears started rolling down my cheeks. Soda looked so shocked; he was looking at me like I came from a different planet. "I thought you meant it." I managed to say.

"You wanted that?!" Soda turned red. "I didn't know."

That's when I realized that soda wanted the same thing, but he thought I didn't. I turned away facing my back towards him.

"You're really slow." I said trying hard not to laugh.

"But you still love me don't you?" he held me tightly around my waist, kissing the back of my neck.

And there in the middle of the DX, we started making out, with all those girls watching jealously.


	5. Devon Meets the Gang

"Calm down. They're not gonna bite you." Soda teased about how nervous I was, to meet his family and friends. "We're almost here." He said parking his car next to the house. The house looked kind of worn out, and needed some fixing. But by hanging out with Soda for a while, I had realized that their economic situation wasn't too good.

As we entered into the house, four guys were sitting in the living room. One was cuddled up in the couch reading a novel, two were wrestling on the floor, and another one was sitting back in an arm chair reading a newspaper. I had already met the ones that were wrestling. They were Two-bit and Steve.

As soon as they noticed me, Steve and Two-bit stopped fighting.

"Hey, Soda's girlfriend." Two-bit greeted me.

"Her name is Devon." Soda rolled his eyes. Soda, then introduced me to his brothers.

"This is Ponyboy" Soda said referring to the younger boy who was sitting in the couch.

"Hey" I said smiling at him.

"Hi" Pony mumbled back. He looked like a shy kid.

"And this is Darry" Soda continued, as Darry got up and walked toward us.

"Hello." This time I was the mumbling shyly. From what I heard from Soda, Darry was very protective of his brothers. Would he think I was right for Soda?

"Hi, Devon." He smiled, making me relax a bit.

Soda and I went and sat down on the couch, while Darry went to set the dinner. Two-bit turned the TV to watch Mickey Mouse, and I laughed.

While we were sitting there, I noticed that Pony kept on looking at me in a very weird way. I couldn't think of what it could possibly be, but I was getting nervous. I really wanted Soda's family to like me. But it was the first time we met, so I didn't even know what to do about Pony looking at me like that.

"Come on guys, dinner is ready" Darry called from the dining table.

We all went in sat down, and without thinking I asked, "Aren't your parents gonna eat?"

The whole room went quiet, and I realized I shouldn't have said it.

"Look at me" Soda said laughing uneasily, "we talked about so much but I never mentioned this. Our parents…" Soda stopped.

"Died in a car crash." Darry finished for him.

"Oh, I am really sorry, I didn't …know" I said, uncomfortably.

"It's ok" Soda cheered me up right away.

"See, the minute I saw them talking at the flower shop, I knew something was gonna go on." Two-Bit teased us as we were all eating dinner.

Soda just blushed.

After hanging out at the Curtis home, I left at around ten o'clock to go home. When I went, Judy was in bed, reading something.

"What's up, sis? Very busy these days?" She asked cocking an eyebrow. "Who's the lucky guy?"

I smiled; I should have known that Judy would figure out. She knew me better than most people.

I went and sat down with her, giving her a tight hug. "You don't want to know the name" I started giggling already, by thinking of how Judy would react.

"It couldn't be that bad. Come on I promise I wont laugh." She was already having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Ok, here it comes" I said taking a deep breath. "Sodapop Curtis."

I was so right about Judy's reaction. She was laughing so hard, she literally fell out of the bed. Seeing her, I couldn't help but laugh also.

Once we finally calmed down, she finally got off the floor and sat down next to me again.

"Tell me how you met and everything." She said smiling.

"Since I started working at the flower shop." I replied, and stopped right there. I noticed that Judy's smile was starting to fade.

"The east side?" The look on her face was priceless. "Are you going to tell me it's a greaser?"

I was totally taken by surprise. This was really not something I was expecting.

"Judy, look its not the way you think. You would never guess he was a greaser. Plus what is this greaser, soc bull shit anyway? These are just titles that people put on us. Not everyone in a group of people is the same. You know there are stereotypes. And Dad never wanted us to go with the title 'Socs', and you know that. So why do we discriminate against them?"

"Its not about us, I was never too crazy about being a Soc. either. Chris sometimes got carried away by friends, but none of this is the point. It's the fact that you're dating a hood, who knows, he may even be a killer" Judy looked like she was about to throw up at the thought of it.

'He's not like that…" I didn't know it was going to be this hard to explain.

Judy cut me off, right away. "What are you going to tell Chris, Dev?" She demanded, looking at me right into the eyes.

I looked down. "I…don't… think I know…yet." I managed to say, without starting to cry.

"And it's true that Dad never thought we should be called 'Socs', even though we were, you think he thinks greasers are any better?" Judy continued on.

"You're not making this any easier for me. I was counting on your help!" it was the first time I ever yelled at my little sister.

She looked different all of a sudden, as if she had just realized something.

Now it was my turn to stare at her.

"I'm sorry… I was too shocked… I guess." She finally said after a long while.

"But he's a greaser, Dev. I can't overlook that so easily. I love you so much Dev, band if you're happy so am I. but I can't just forget what he is. Do you know how scared I would be of this guy?" Se laughed a little now. Making the situation get a little easier.

"Not if you meet him. I promise. He's so sweet, that you'll be jealous of me." I teased her. "Hey Judy, will you support me? I need it little sister" I asked hopefully.

"I'm the youngest here. How much does my opinion count. Convince the main guys first." She was obviously referring to Dad and Chris. Our Mom was very easy to convince, when it came to me or my sisters matter.

"I love you, Judy." I gave her another big hug.

At least I was done dealing with one person. Next was Maureen. I would save the hardest for last, which were obviously Chris and Dad.

"Hey" I whispered to my sister as we both laid down. "Keep it a secret for now. Okay"

"You can count on that" She replied, kissing me on my cheek.


	6. Pony's Reason

Disclaimer: I don't own THE OUTSIDERS. Goes for all the chapters I already wrote, and the ones I'm going to write. I don't like writing it a hundred times. Everyone knows S.E.Hinton owns that story.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Soda asked, kissing me again, for the hundredth time. We were both sitting in his car, during both of our lunch ours. I was anxious to go to Maureen's house, as soon as work was over.

"No, you tell me." I said.

"You are more beautiful than the moon…" Soda stopped to think.

"Ran out of words already?" I teased.

"I'm not good with words." Soda defended. "But Pony is"

This reminded me of how Pony had acted yesterday. But I didn't want to bring it up directly.

"Um…what did your brothers think of me?" I asked hoping to start the topic and ask about Pony.

"Two-Bit and Steve loved you" Soda said carefully.

"I know, Soda. I met them before." I was starting to get scared. "I asked about your brothers. Pony and Darry."

"Darry didn't say anything, but I think he liked you." Sod stopped with that.

"And Pony?" I couldn't find out what could make Pony not like me.

Soda looked like he was debating whether to tell me or not.

"Nothing" He went back to kissing me.

After a while, he asked where I lived. Then it hit me. I've been hanging out with Soda for a while, but I never told him I was from the west side. Or even worse, that I was a Soc. I knew I didn't do it on purpose, and I never realized I hadn't told him, but would he believe me? Was that why Pony kept on looking at me like that, had he known?

"Wow, I just realize you didn't know…I…uh…" I couldn't finish.

Steve came and knocked on the car window.

"Lunch is over; I can't handle all those cars alone. Kiss her later." Steve said through the window. Soda rolled his eyes.

"Its ok, I should go also." I said, vaguely, still thinking about how to tell Soda the truth about me.

I was getting ready, to go to Maureen's house, when Judy came in with the phone.

"It's Sodapop." She said giggling.

I snatched the phone from her right away.

"Hey" I said, remembering again the problem that I had to face about telling him the truth.

"Wanna come over?" He asked hopefully. "Darry has double shift so it's only me and you. And maybe Pony, but he'll leave us alone. "

"Uh…I was gonna go to a friends house, but I guess I should come." I said, thinking this might be a good chance to talk to him.

When I arrived, Pony was sitting in the stairs in front of their house, watching the sunset.

"Where's Soda?" I asked, going up to him.

"He went outside. He'll be back soon." He replied not even looking at me.

I sat down next to him.

"Like watching sunsets?" I asked hoping to start a conversation. But he just nodded.

"Me too." I said, without having much more to say. One sided conversations weren't too easy to continue.

After we sat there for a while, Pony finally started talking to me.

He asked, "You got a sister named Judy?"

"Yeah, why? You know her?" I was caught by surprise.

"Well, I guess. She's in my school. And I sometimes used to see you, picking her up with that really expensive car. So, you…a Soc?" Now he was looking right at me.

"Pony, I…don't know if I like that term too much, but if that's how you want my identification, then I…well…yeah, I do live on the other side of town." I was really scared now.

But Pony didn't react the way I thought he would. All he said was, "You should tell Soda." Then he just got up, and went in home.

Now I knew what had been bothering him all this time. I sat there sadly, watching the sunset. Why do we always have to give people explanation for who are? That's when I realized that maybe greaser viewed the Socs the way we viewed them….the way I used to view them…until I met Sodapop Curtis.


	7. Trying to Tell

"Where were you?" I asked, when Soda finally arrived, with loads of bags.

"I went shopping food. You're having dinner here aren't' you?" he asked, kissing me again.

"I think so." I replied, my mind still on what Pony had instructed me to do. Was this the right time?

"Let's go in." Soda said.

We cooked dinner, and chatted for about an hour. Cooking with Soda was very fun. It surprised me how he added color to everything. The food looked funny, but we still enjoyed making it together. While we were setting the table, Soda told me everything about how his parents died, and Darry had taken over. This gave me an instant respect for Darry, and a sudden guilt of how Socs of his age were roaming around with girls and wasting money.

By the time, Soda was done telling me everything, I realized that he had told me every bit of information on him, but he knew nothing about me.

Soda seemed to have read my mind.

"It's very odd and surprising, Devon, we've been going out for a while now, and we talk for hours, but I really don't know much about you." He said shyly. "Except you work at the flower shop."

I closed my eyes. "Good you bought it up. There's a lot to tell you." I decided to start off with the normal stuff first. "I have a younger sister Judy, and an older brother Chris. And I'm a freshman in college." This seemed to surprise Soda.

"You go to college?" He asked, looking confused. I knew what he was thinking. Not all greasers could afford college.

"Well, yeah… I've been trying to tell you…I…" I couldn't finish, because just then Darry walked in.

"Hey, how'd you come this soon?" Soda asked surprised to see Darry come in.

"I was gonna work overtime, but I was really tired." Darry said wearily. He did look tired and worn out.

"May be I should leave" I suggested.

"Oh, no, that's totally fine, Devon. I'm just going to eat and go straight to bed." Darry said.

Dinner was fun. Both of Soda's brothers were very interesting. And even though Darry wasn't feeling well, he played two rounds of poker with me, and beat me both times. After Darry and Pony both left us alone, I tried to tell Soda again, but he seemed to be in too good of a mood, and I couldn't stand ruining it. I loved the way how Soda was always happy-go-lucky. He could make any one smile.

As I was about to leave Soda offered to drop me off, but since he still didn't know where I lived, I didn't let him do this. I said I could manage, and even though I had a hard time convincing him, he finally agreed.

As I drove home I wondered how people like Soda who lost so much in life can still open up to love, and I, who has everything, was so afraid of falling in love.

Although I started to realize how happy I was around Soda, and how we always made out, and how I considered him my "boyfriend", there was something stopping me from getting to love him the way I really wanted to. I did like him a lot, but something was there that kept me from being satisfied of this as real love. Maybe it was just the fact, that stuff from novels and movies filled my mind, and I didn't expect it to be so easy, simple, and casual.

When I went home, Chris was sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, joining him.

"Asleep" He answered not even looking. His favorite TV show was on.

"I hear you got some guy?" He asked, his eyes still glued to the TV even though there was commercials right now.

"Yeah…" I hesitated. I wondered if he knew the whole thing yet.

"Well... you gonna tell me everything right?" He asked finally looking at me.

"Umm…not yet. I'm already under a lot, Chris. Please. Give me some time." I said, hoping he would understand.

"Sure." He smiled. "You know I miss …Bob a lot. I just met Sherry the other day. She looked so …I don't know…" He said. "Those hoodlums, greaser…" Chris was going on and on, cursing out the greasers, taking all his anger out. I looked into his eyes, and once again saw the hatred that I had been dreading.

I went to my room, not able to take my mind off of the face that Chris had when he was talking about the greasers. So much despise.

As I was about to lay down, the phone in my room rang.

"Hello" I answered, wondered who would call at this time.

"Hey, Dev, it's me Soda. I missed you all of a sudden" He said softly.

I giggled. "I just came from your house."

"Dev… I know I'm gonna sound retarded. Calling you at this time to talk. But I had to tell you…I think…I ...lo..."

I knew what was coming.

"Soda….I really got to go….Bye." I slammed the phone, with my heart beating really hard.


	8. Soda Finds Out

"You're telling me now, like weeks after you guys started to date. I can't believe it. God…are you like in your right senses these days? We used to tell exchange all information before." Maureen looked like she was ready to strangle me any minute. I came to her house first thing in the morning. I realized it was important to tell her. And maybe she could even help me give a way on how to tell Soda. I was planning to go to the Curtis house again some time soon and tell Soda the truth.

"I was going to tell you sooner, but something always came up. And I got distracted. No one knows. No one but Judy." I explained. Maureen looked like she was thinking. I knew she wouldn't stay mad at me for long. She wouldn't be able to. Maureen and I never stayed mad at each other for long.

"I think I love him, Maureen, but I don't know what I'm scared of. It's not only because he's a greaser. There's more to it. He doesn't know who I am." I finished, realizing how much that meant.

Maureen explained to me how I should tell him and he sounded like a cool guy who'd understand.

I spent my whole day thinking of that, and even while I was at college, I tried to avoid all my friends and stayed alone. Thinking of a way to tell Soda. I always planned on telling him, but he distracted me too much. I couldn't think straight around him.

I went to Soda's house late that night. Around ten o'clock. When I rang the bell, Darry opened, giving me a questioning look.

"I'm…sorry, I know it's late. I need to talk to Soda, it's…..just extremely important." He must have noticed how scared I was.

"Hey, Devon, I ain't gonna bite you." He smiled. He thought I was scared of him. And I probably would have been, if I didn't have something worst to be worried about.

When I went in, the rest of the gang was in there as well. Soda looked surprised, but pleased to me.

"I went to your flower shop, you weren't there." Soda asked hugging me.

"I had college today." I regretted as soon as I said them. They all looked at me weirdly. I was so glad when Pony walked in that minute.

"Hey guys" He said, and turned to Darry. "Darry, I need money for tomorrow. I have to take AP exams, and tomorrows the deadline for the money."

"How much you need?" Darry asked, already digging through his wallet.

"Like 80 dollars for each test and I'm taking three, so that's 240 dollars."

Darry looked furious. "Shouldn't you have told me sooner? I would've started saving up for-"

Soda cut him off. "Just give him." I knew Soda didn't want his kid brother being yelled at in front of me.

"You think I got?" Darry yelled.

I could see Soda turning red. I cleared my throat carefully.

"Hey guys, I umm…can help…" I said. "I mean if you want" I added right away after seeing Darry's look.

I took out my purse, without waiting and started going through out. The next minute, I regretted doing that.

About 5 or 6 bundles of five hundred dollar bills fell off. They all gasped looking at the money on the floor. I bent down and picked the up with shaking hands. I could have slapped my self at that time. My dad had given me that money this morning, to put in the bank. But I was obviously too preoccupied and forgot.

I picked up the money, shoved it back into my purse, and looked at them nervously. The look Soda was giving me sent a chill up my spine.

"Who are you?" The way Soda spoke, it sounded like he was talking to a stranger he just met, and not the girl he has been dating for all this time. But I couldn't blame him.

The looks in his eyes really scared me, I didn't know what to do or say.

"Are you a Soc.?" It was the first time I ever saw Two-bit with a serious expression.

"I…" No words were coming out of my mouth. I felt tears forming as I looked at Soda's hurt face. He came up to me and grabbed my arms.

"So you are? Why'd you hide it?" Soda didn't look like the gentle person I knew, anymore. I was scared he could hurt me. "I should of known better. When you asaid you went to college and everything."

I felt my self shaking.

"Please don't hurt me?" I begged like a little child. I was surprised at my own voice.

Soda loosened his grip a little.

"Can… you just please leave for now?" He asked his voice softening a little. Now he looked less angry, and more hurt. I felt my hear break.

I looked around the room to see all of their angry faces. Except Pony. He actually looked like he felt sorry for me. I walked out of the house feeling like a jerk. Before I actually left though, I heard Soda run up to his room, and slam the door shut.


	9. Telling About Soda

That night I had an extremely hard time sleeping. I couldn't forget what had just happened, and it was hard not to wonder what would happen next. College that day was extra hard, and most people noticed that something was wrong. As I was walking to my car, after college, I bumped into Charles, Maureen's brother.

"Hey Devon. Haven't seen you for a while." Charles greeted walking along with me.

"Yeah. I've been busy." I answered vaguely, my mind somewhere else.

"I heard you work in the east side. That's not too safe you know." I smiled, he hearing those lines for the hundredth time from one of my friends. I wasn't in the mood for any explanation. I only half heard while Charles was going on and on, cursing out the greasers. I didn't even bother saying anything. This whole business was starting to wear me down. All this time I had been worried about how to tell my parents and Chris and now I had a new thing to worry about. Sodapop. He probably hated me right now.

The summer went by very fast. I had stopped working at the flower shop in the fear of bumping into Soda. I tried to pretend like nothing had ever happened. And I was really grateful that that my friend and sister, the only ones who knew about Soda never bought it up. They had probably figure we didn't meet anymore, but they probably thought it was a good thing. Every single day was painful for me, ad in never really stopped thinking about Soda. I was glad when September finally came, because pressure from college increased, and it would probably keep my mind of off Soda. September passed by fast also, and on the last week of September, on the day of her birthday, Judy bought home a necklace saying a good friend had given it to her. Soon after, I found out that the "good friend" was Ponyboy. Although, she knew he was a greaser, she didn't know that it was Soda's brother. But Pony knew, and I wonder why he never told her.

On the day before Thanksgiving, I did all my homework and watched T.V. with Judy. My parents weren't home, and when I got bored with T.V. I just went to my room and cried some more. I wasn't the type of person who believed in love, but Soda was just something different. Every moment that I spent with him was special. It hadn't been that long since we were dating, but there was still something that still continued to attract me towards him like the beginning. And I knew it was way beyond good looks. I sat and remembered everything we did together. From the first time we hung out as friends, to the time we made out in that rain, up to all those evenings at his house when neither of his brothers were home. He always knew how to make me happy. I didn't know if me and Soda were ever going to get back together again, but I was sure that he was the best thing that happened to me.

While I was still sitting and thinking, Chris called form the kitchen.

"It's your phone, Dev!"

"Coming!" I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"The caller seemed desperate," Chris teased as I got to the phone.

I rolled my eyes, thinking it was probably Charles. For some reason, Chris always thought Charles liked me.

"Hello?" There was no answer from the other end. And then I realized who it was.

"Soda?" I didn't imagine he would actually call me.

"It's in the refrigerator." Chris replied casually, and Judy started giggling. But she did send me a curious look, when Chris turned around continuing to work in the kitchen.

I sighed and went to the other room, knowing it would be impossible to talk to Soda with them both around.

I closed my door as soon as I went into my room, taking a deep breath. I continued to say hello for a couple of more times, but there was no response.

"Look, if you called, I think you might as well say something." I said hoping not to sound impatient.

"Hey…" It killed me to hear Soda's voice so broken.

I waited till he said more.

"I called because…I don't know, I think I miss you." I closed my eyes, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I think I do too." I answered trying not to sob. "But you never gave me any chance to explain." I added, with my anger returning.

"I know, but I didn't think that you had any explanation to give." Soda's voice was

really breaking now.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked.

"I…" Soda hesitated. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"No, you just sound different." I answered.

There was an awkward silence in both ends. Then I started to feel bitter again.

"Well…if you thought I had no explanation to give, why'd you bother calling" I asked, realizing I sounded meaner then I wanted to.

"I..." Soda started, and took a deep breath. "I miss you Devon, and I realized it was getting really hard not to see you. Can we please –" Soda paused.

"Are you crying?!" I asked, surprised at how my tone kept changing so many times.

"I really miss you Devon. Can we meet?" Soda pleaded.

"I…I'm not sure, Soda. Probably."

"I know you're still mad at me, but please. Maybe we could solve it. I could never tell you in words how much I missed you all this time. I have to see you, Dev. Please." Soda pleaded.

"Okay, after Thanksgiving, though. Friday. …maybe."

"Please try to come." He replied, sounding like he was crying.

"Can…you come to my house, they all wanna see you." He added.

"I'll try..." I said, surprised at our conversation. I thought Soda would hate me for the rest of his life.

I knew I had some explanations to give him, but hearing his tone made me feel better. He didn't sound all that mad. But before I went to Soda, I decided I had another important thing to do.

And I did during dinner on Thanksgiving. I took a deep breath and looked at Judy. She nodded with encouragement.

"Guys, I need to tell you something. " I said getting everyone's attention.

Chris looked up, interested. While my parents happened to sense it wasn't anything to happy.

"I ….am…well, was dating a boy. And he…happened to be a greaser." As soon as the words came out, everything became silent. The interested look on Chris's face disappeared instantly.

"I never meant it that way. It almost happened like an accident." I paused. "Except the accident happened to be a good one. Something that bought me happiness."

I noticed Chris started shaking with anger.

"I know you guys think a lot of crap about those greasers, but Soda, his family, and his friends are now of the nicest people I have ever met." I said persuasively. Probably a lot better then a whole bunch of Socs who only know the worth of money, and nothing more." I added, looking at my brother.

My Dad seemed stiff, and my Mom looked lost. I went on and continued everything that happened up to today, when he called.

After finishing, to my pleasant surprise my parents suggested they wanted to meet him. My Dad added that I should be careful, anyway, no matter how much I trusted him. I just nodded knowing it would be impossible to totally change their minds about greasers. But as long they were ok with Soda, it was fine. Chris got up from the table and went to his room, and didn't come out that night. The next day, he acted like he didn't know anything, and I noticed he tried to avoid coming close to me.

Unfortunately, Judy came down with a fever the next day, when I was supposed to meet Soda. I had to stay with her all day long. I called the Curtis house several times, but no one picked up. All I was able to do was wait for the next day, when I would finally be seeing Soda.


	10. Realizing Truths

I sat next to Soda nervously

- I sat next to Soda nervously. He was sitting up on his bed, writing in a diary. Then he started looking at me carefully. He looked like his same old handsome self

"Hey." I said trying to sound casual. "I didn't know you wrote in a diary."

He grinned. "I didn't know a lot about you." He whispered. When he saw my expression change, he added that he was only joking.

Everything was silent for a while. Then I realized it was time for me to start.

"I…have a whole lot to tell you." I started carefully. Soda just nodded.

"I didn't even realize you didn't know about me until the day you asked me where you lived. I was just carried away by you Soda; nothing else mattered when I was around you. And after realizing I had to tell you, that was the only thing in my mind Soda, how to let you know. Every time I came close to you, that's all I thought about Soda. I just never had the chance. I know you may not believe me, Soda, but please, try to trust me." I stopped to look at him. He was listening patiently.

"Whenever I would want to bring it up, you would be in a good mood, and I didn't feel like ruining it. It was the first time in my life I was afraid of who I was. Only because I didn't want to lose you. You became really important to me in a very short time, Soda. I can't tell you how much you mean to me. I've never met anyone like you before…and I didn't want to ruin everything." I felt my tears starting to form already.

Soda looked surprised he didn't seem to expecting that.

"You never had an affair before?" He asked.

"Of course I did. But nothing was as special as this. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I had boyfriends, but I never loved a guy like that before." I finally started crying, and didn't bother to wipe my tears. Soda looked guilty.

"So…why didn't you try telling me? I waited for you Dev. For you to come and try to explain things to me. I had to call you and bring you here. If you really cared about me that much, why didn't you ever try to pacify me? You had time. I remember it was July that time, Devon. It's the end of November now. Hell, you had four months, but you didn't call. I would wait everyday Devon…everyday of the four months. Didn't I have the right to get mad at you?" Soda was starting to cry too.

"You did…" I realized Soda was right, although I cried for him everyday, I never thought of fixing it. "I guess I was scared…that you hated me."

"I never hated you." Soda said as a matter of fact.

"I…figured it out. Can we…forget whatever happened?" I asked, nervously.

"That's just what I was about to say." He grinned, calming me down.

"Does the gang, and Darry, and Pony all hate me?" I asked, my nervousness came back.

"They don't hate you. I guess their all still kind of surprised, but don't worry about that." He smiled reassuringly.

His smile soon disappeared. "Devon, have you even told your family and friends?"

I was so glad I had. I didn't want him to think I was ashamed to talk about him to them.

"Oh yes, and they had nothing against it." I tried to sound convincing.

"None of them?" He asked suspiciously. "I…called your house yesterday, since you didn't come. And when I said who I was …well… the person just hung up on me. I was too scared to call again."

"Must of been Chris…my brother was a friend of Bob. So…" I didn't have to finish, Soda was nodding understandingly.

"I don't want you to get in trouble, Dev. Not because of me, a greaser who everyone around you thinks as a hood." He said hoarsely.

I shook my head in disbelief. "No one cares about them. This is between me and you. And of course it's worth it Soda. Nothing means more to me than you." I moved a little closer to him, and we kissed for a long while. We pulled apart as we heard someone clear their throat. It was Darry.

"Sorry to bother you guys." He said not really looking sorry. "Dinners ready Soda."

He didn't even acknowledge my presence.

I realized that his family was still not comfortable with the truth, but I let it slide by. I knew as long as we were ok with each other, nothing else mattered.

Soda went to the kitchen and brought our dinner into his bedroom. Dinner that night was fun, and a big burden was off of my shoulder. I went home happily that night, and finally slept in peace after a very long time.

The next day I met Soda at DX again.

"How are you?" I asked, taking a seat sitting behind the cashier while he was washing a car.

"Great… finally…after a long while." Soda replied.

It really did feel great to have things back to normal again. I just sat and watched as Soda continued to wash the car. He seemed to be in a good mood also. After he finished around lunchtime, I took him to the West side to have lunch with me. He was extremely hesitant at first.

I dragged him into my mustang, and started driving without listening to him.

"Please…Devon. Try to understand, I've been there before, and everyone just gives me this mean look…I'll…feel weird."

"Come on, Soda, I'm gonna be there with you the whole time if anyone dares to mess with you, they gotta go through me." I explained, giving him a bright smile.

He smiled back weakly.

We walked inside Simon's Café, and I started noticing Soda get nervous. I took him to the seats in the far corner, where it was only me and him.

We sat as the waiter came by to give us a menu. I watched as Soda opened it, and started flipping through. He looked very surprised, and took me second to realize what it was. It was the prices. Everything in the West side was very expensive, but again that made sense because the richer people lived around the area. I remembered being surprised at how cheap things were at the other side.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I don't know. You should choose."

While we ate, I told Soda about almost everything in my life. Now that he knew my truth, I could tell him a lot more. I admitted how I used to date Bob before he started going out with Cherry. And how Cherry became a close friend after Bob's death. I also told him how Judy was dying to see Soda. He said he would love to meet my family and friends, but was way too nervous. I told him not to worry, although I wasn't too sure myself.

While we were still talking, someone came up and covered my eyes from the back.

"Who is it?" I thought it was probably Maureen.

"Me" The person replied, and I knew who it was.

"Charles?" I asked, and he took his hand away, and took a seat next to me.

"What are you doing here? Who is that?" He was referring to Soda.

"This is my friend Sodapop Curtis, and Soda this is Charles, my best friend Maureen's brother." I introduced them to each other.

"Hello…" Soda greeted.

"Hi…"I noticed Charles's expression changed. "Is it that greaser guy, whose brother killed Bob?"

I glanced at Soda who was looking down, and I knew he didn't want to say anything because Charles was my friend.

I gave Charles a look, telling him to shut up. He just walked away without saying anything else.

"See what I meant?" Soda asked.

"I…I'm sorry." I managed, feeling guilty.

"It's ok…I know it's not your fault, Devon. It's just that…I don't know why…"Soda sighed. "I guess I'm gonna have to get used to it now."

"No …please don't talk like that. I'm not gonna let anyone behave like that with you. And I don't care who they are." I protested.

"I don't want you to be fighting with everyone that you've known all your life, just because of me." He replied with a hint of sadness. "Look, Devon, what they say don't make a difference as long as you know me. I'm….sorry I got sensitive earlier, but I know it really won't be fair on you. There will be people in your lives who can't accept me, but I'll endure everything for you. I can't ask you to fight with them because of me. Especially when I know things like this will come up often now."

I sat there speechless as Soda said his words. With dismay, I had to admit his words were true. Right now the only person who fully understood me was Judy. Although Maureen hadn't said anything against it, I noticed something change about us after she heard about Soda. I knew my parents would probably stay quite for my sake, but they definitely weren't happy. It was then that I realized Soda and I had a lot to get through.


	11. Introducing Soda

The cold months of December passed by quickly. Soda and I didn't get to meet too much, because pressure from my college work was increasing. But one of those days I had made time to get Judy and Soda to meet, since Judy was bothering the hell out of me to see him. They met at my house when my parents and brother was away. That was the first time Soda came to my house, and me and Judy couldn't help but laugh at the way he was being careful not to break anything. "That's like three times our house" he whispered to me softly, a little after he came in.

I tried to make him come after that, but he wasn't ready to meet the rest of my family yet. In a way, I felt relieved, because I was too scared of what the meeting may turn out to be. Soda offered for me to spend Christmas with them, but my parents insisted I go to a party with them, which was filled with rich people, and boring, as usual.

When Soda finally agreed to meet my parents, which was towards the end of January, he was really tensed.

"I don't know what to do or how to act." Soda was still complained over the phone, that evening. He was supposed to come for dinner.

I was pacing up and down my living room, as I heard the car pull up in the driveway.

I ran up to the door to greet him.

"Hey…" I said taking him towards the house.

"Hi…." I could tell he was nervous. I noticed he was wearing a new expensive shirt, and I knew it was because he was coming here. I felt guilty all of a sudden. My dad greeted him at the doorway, and asked him to come in.

I sat down next to Soda in the couch. Chris sat next to my dad, and eyed Soda carefully.

"How are you?" my Dad asked casually, lightening the tension.

"I'm fine." Soda answered.

"How about everyone else? You're parents?" Chris asked, and looked at me. I glared at him, knowing he had asked the question on purposes. He knew Soda's parents were dead.

"Um….they died, a while ago." Soda replied softly.

"Oh, sorry." My dad apologized for Chris. I looked at Chris, and knew he was thinking of a way to insult Soda.

"So…what do you do Soda, you go to college or anything?" Mom asked as we were all eating dinner.

"Yeah right…"Chris answered before Soda could start to say anything. "He's a greaser…think he's got money for that? He works at some gas station, where he's flirting with girls all day."

Soda looked at me, embarrassed. I didn't know what to do.

"Say something…"Judy whispered in my ears. I knew I should, but didn't know what to say. I thought it would be the best to let it pass. Talking about it would just embarrass Soda more.

"Chris…can you shut up for once?" Judy asked, when she realized I wasn't about to say anything. I wasn't about to say anything.

I was surprised when my dad scolded Judy for talking to Chris like that, and didn't say anything to Chris for talking to Soda like that.

I looked at Soda and mouthed sorry, he just nodded understandingly.

Soon after dinner Soda left, and while I was in my bedroom finally telling Judy that Pony was Soda's brother, my mother came in. She sat next to Judy on my bed, and looked at me curiously.

Then out of nowhere she said, "I got to know how far this is going to go, Devon."

I looked up in surprise, taking a moment to realize what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Judy spoke up before I was able to.

Mom gave her a look that I had never seen before and told her to be quite. She said that Judy didn't understand what was going on, and also blamed her for talking to Chris like that during dinner. When Judy glared at Mom, and stomped out of the room, Mom turned towards me.

"Devon…your father and I are really worried about you sweetheart. This is not a joke. Dating a greaser? I mean I'm not saying anything against them, and I know what you're going to tell me as soon as I finish. That their humans too, and you know them well, and they're not what we think. All of that can be true, it probably is, from what I saw, but still, there's a society that we have to maintain, honey." My mom talked softly, trying to make me understand.

I stared unbelievingly at her. "Did you just use the word greaser?? Mom, are you seriously kidding me? Why would you say something like that? That's just a term used by the teenagers on our side because they don't know any better. But you're an adult mom…that really sounded silly coming from you. I can understand what you mean by the society and everything, but still…does that come before my happiness? I can't tell you how happy I am whenever I'm around Soda. I've never felt that way before." My Mom looked at me, and for a minute I felt she understood exactly what I meant.

"You're still young, and I feel that his looks attract you more then the person that he is. You just feel like you've got the happiness you want, but if you open your eyes to reality, you'd know you were wrong. He may be a great boy, Devon…." My mom paused, as if she was thinking whether she should say it or not. "…But he doesn't belong in our world" She finally finished.

I tried to read her expression as she said the last words, but my eyes were too blurred. Somewhere deep inside, I knew that my Mom wasn't totally wrong. I suddenly wished I was more like Judy. She knew how to handle situations like that much better then I did. Although she never dated a greaser before, more then half the Socs.that she dated was ones that my parents didn't approve of. But she made it clear that it was her business. I, however, couldn't be like that. I hardly ever did things my parents wouldn't like, and I definitely wasn't used to arguing with them.

"Look Mom…," I said, taking a deep breath. "I hate it when you guys talk like that. "I'm really not a child anymore, and I think I know the difference between a childish crush on someone good looking, and a real relationship with someone. Can you please give me some time to myself? And…I thought I was going to get your support on this matter." I gave her a look, trying to show my anger. She just stayed quiet for a while, and then got up and left.

The next morning was a Saturday and I went to the Curtis house for lunch. I bumped into Pony, and he seemed alright with me, at least better then Darry.

"Hey, Devon." He greeted.

"Hello Pony." I asked, looking around for Soda.

"He's still at work, somewhere." Pony informed without me having to ask.

I sat there and waited, and after a while, Darry came in with a girl. I gave Pony a surprised look, but he seemed to know already.

"Hey Lizzie." He greeted, just like he had done to me.

I noticed Darry still didn't want to talk to me. And when his girlfriend asked, Darry only said I was just one of Soda's friends. I wanted to correct him and say _girlfriend, _but decided it would be better to stay quiet.

After Soda came home, I learned that Lizzie was Darry's girlfriend. She seemed alright at first, but I noticed that when Darry was out of sight, she acted differently.

"How long have they been dating?" I asked Soda when it was just me and him.

"A while." He replied looking uncomfortable.

"Is she nice to you guys?" I asked, trying not to sound too nosy.

Soda's reply kind of scared me, because he just shrugged and started talking about something different.

The next few weeks went very smoothly, me and Soda just continued to get closer. I started to notice the many things in Soda that put him apart from most of the other guys I knew. There was something about him that made him very special, the way he acted, the way he talked, everything about him just made me like him more and more. The confused feelings that I had at first were starting to go away now. Although I still felt weird saying I was actually in love, I knew that Soda had became a big part of my life in a very short time. I talked to Soda about my feelings one evening when it was just me and him in his house.

"I don't know why I feel this way, it's so weird. We just met, hung out for a while, and then all of a sudden this happened. I mean…I'm not saying I don't like it but I can't understand how it happened. Do you think it's really love?" I asked Soda, hoping for an answer that would satisfy me.

He seemed thoughtful for a few seconds. "I guess it is. I'm not gonna lie to you and say you're the only girl I felt like this with, but I gotta admit it feels really…good to be around you. And the thing that makes it better is that we started out as friends. That shows that we actually have lots in common and actually like each other, rather then being like couples who just meets and thinks their in love." He paused for a while, as if debating between whether to say more or not. "I'm glad you're in my life, Devon. Whether its love or not. And do you know sometimes we doubt things when we feel like what happened is too good to be true?" He asked, bringing his lips really close to mine.

I nodded with a smile, and placed my lips on his. Kissing him at that minute really made me realize what Soda said was true. That's when it hit me that the only reason I had a hard time understanding this was because I took love as a complicated concept, and wasn't able to place it in the simple way of me and Soda meeting often , being friendly to each other, and then realizing that maybe we were just perfect for each other.


	12. Cherry

I jumped hearing the sudden knock on my door.

"Yeah, come in." I answered, hoping it wasn't Mom again. I hadn't spoken to her since our last conversation. I hadn't spoken to Dad either. I only spoke to Judy at home these days. The last time I tried being nice to Chris, we ended up having a huge argument. He kept on saying horrible things about Soda and all greasers in general, and I finally exploded on him. I tried to apologize to him later on, but he did it before I was able to.

"You don't even remember me anymore." Maureen said walking in, showing fake anger.

"I do, it's you that's been avoiding me." I replied hugging her. I was truly glad to see her. I didn't want to lose all my friends, and family members, even though deep down in my heart I knew it would be worth doing for Soda.

"That's not true; I just thought you'd be busy with your new boyfriend. So…how's everything?" She asked.

"Good." I replied not wanting to get into any details. We talked for a long time, and then went shopping for spring. It felt nice to spend time with my friends again. Maureen had been right when she pointed out I was too busy with Soda.

When I spoke to Soda the next morning, he sounded extremely disappointed. Although I asked him over and over, he kept on insisting it was nothing, and not to worry. But I decided to check on him anyway, and went to his house right after college. When I went in, Soda and Pony were the only ones there. Pony was reading a book as usual. Soda was sitting next to him, staring into space, looking really lost. It was surprising because Soda is barely able to stay still like that, with nothing to do. Just by looking at him, my previous suspicions were confirmed. I knew something was wrong.

I softly knocked on the door to let them know I was here. Pony looked up from his book and grinned. But I could tell Soda's smile was forced.

"Come in, Devon." He said his usually enthusiastic voice now only a soft whisper. He didn't even get up from his seat, while at other times he would run up to me like a child.

I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Do you want to go somewhere for dinner?" I asked.

He shook his head, answering "Not in the mood."

"Come on, please" I tried to make the face that I notice Soda making when he wants to convince someone. I knew it didn't work well, but Soda grinned. He got up to get ready, while I waited. We offered Pony to come along, but he said Darry would want one of them home when he came back from work. I let Soda drive my car, and I sat next to him, looking at his face the whole time, trying to figure out what was wrong. It took a lot to not ask, and to wait till we got to a restaurant and started eating.

After we went into Dingo, and placed our orders, I looked straight into Soda's eyes and asked, "What is it, Soda? You don't seriously think I'm not noticing you act differently, do you?"

Soda looked away from me very quickly. "It's not worth for you to worry about."

"Are you kidding me?" I replied getting angry. "If it's bothering you, how can you say its not worth for me to worry."

There was a long silence after this, and when the waitress brought our food, I told Soda I wouldn't eat or talk to him until he spoke up. He sighed, knowing he would have to give up.

"Look, I don't even know what the matter is yet, so I don't want to worry you. But Lizzie…acts kind of weird. I mean if Darry likes her, then that's all that matter but I don't think she likes me or Pony. She was saying the other day how he has to work so hard for us and all. I mean it is true, but Darry doesn't even shove it up our face like that…" Soda looked sad.

I wasn't really surprised because Lizzie did look like someone who could be really mean. And I suddenly felt angry about it, and wished there was something I could do to help Soda and Pony. Although Darry didn't like me, I really wanted him to be happy also. I knew he deserved someone better than Lizzie.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered.

Soda smiled quickly, trying to cheer up. "It's ok, Darry's smart, Dev. If she's really the wring person, hopefully he'll find out before it's too late.

"Yeah, I hope so too." I said, "Let's eat now, I'm hungry."

After I went home that night, Chris came into my room. H sat next to on my bed and asked how things were going with Soda. Except he said "that greaser" instead of the name.

I knew it would be worthless talking to Chris, he would never understand.

"He's just fine; now get out of my room." I said, trying to stay calm. There was no point in creating a scene. If my parents were to come in to see what was going on, they would only take his side. After Chris left, I finished my homework and decided to call Cherry. Although I was best friends with Maureen, she was also a pretty close friend, and we started hanging out more, after Bob had died. It was amazing how she had so little resentment against the greasers, compared to the Bob's guy friends. It was as if they were using Bob's death as an excuse to make thing more bitter. Cherry told me that she knew Bob deserved what he got, and although she was upset, she didn't really blame the boy who killed him although she was never able to bring herself to go see the boy while he was in the hospital.

"Hey, Devon…" Cherry said, sounding surprised I called. "It's been a long time…"

"Yeah…I've been a bit busy lately…" I wasn't sure if she knew about me and Soda.

"I know, gossips spread quickly here…." She chuckled. I obviously figured what she was reffering to.

"Well…" I sighed. "I'm glad you already know Cherry…I'm tired of spelling this stpry out to so many people…"

She laughed again, and we talked for a long time, about everything going on in the both of our lives. It was surprising how much more comfortable I felt talking about Soda with Cherry than I felt with Maureen.


End file.
